I'm a What?
by I heart Joey Wheeler
Summary: Just when life isn't any worse for Joey Wheeler, his Dad goes all psyco from a usual drinking binge. And after getting extremely injured...he wakes up as a dog. Even worse, he has a week to fix it or he stays like this...forever.
1. Falling

This is a very angsty fic. Joey meets an unexplainable tragedy and wakes up as a…dog? Like his life couldn't get any worse, he has to get people to know that _he's_ Joey Wheeler, or he's stuck like that for the rest of his life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

"Man, what a day!" Joey sighed as he walked slowly towards his apartment, not in any hurry to see his father. 'Cause knowing him, he'd be in a stupor cause of his constant boozing. And Joey didn't want to deal with him at the moment. Especially after he failed his last History test. "Who really _needs_ to know about the Civil War? 'Cause I sure don't." He mumbled. "My old man is gonna have a field day with 'dis one."

He continued to walk, occasionally considering just going to his best friend's house. He always felt more relaxed there, never feeling in danger from his father's violent outbursts. But, because of always coming home late, Joey now had a curfew that had never existed. He never thought his old man would _care_ if he came home late or whatnot.

Outside his apartment Joey tested the door, and found it locked. "Dat's strange." He whispered. Joey rummaged around for the house key that he almost _never_ uses. Usually his father is so drunk when he comes home that even the door is ajar sometimes. A click and the door opened. Joey snuck in quietly, not sure what to expect.

"Joseph Wheeler."

Joey cringed, he knew that when his father used his full name in a manner like that, he was in _major_ trouble. And for the fact that he actually sounded _sober_. "Yea?" He walked in further, only to see his dad looking at him expectantly.

"I got a call from your principal today." Mr. Wheeler raised an eyebrow. His features showing almost no emotion what-so-ever. "He says that you are dangerously close to failing History. _And_ you got into a fight with Seto Kaiba."

Joey smirked sheepishly, "Well, eh…" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "You see, Kaiba started it by calling me a dog, and well, one thing led to another. And the History thing, is, well, I don't really have an explanation for 'dat."

Mr. Wheeler's fist slammed down onto the counter, "Dammit Joey! How many times do I have to tell ya? Keep. Yourself. In. Check." He scowled at his son. "I had this problem when you were failing last year; do we actually need to _repeat_ what happened last year?"

Joey had a blank look of confusion on his face, _Wait, what happened last year? I think my old man is losin' it. But just go along with it, you don't need to get him mad. _"No sir. I promise that I'll do better. I'll get a tutor; Yuge's always willin' to help me out."

Mr. Wheeler advanced on him, something was wrong now. Joey could feel it. "You are such a disappointment to this family Joey. I always knew you were a bad kid, no wonder why your mother left."

That was a low blow to Joey. His father was actually blaming his mother and Serenity's leaving on _him_? But there were other reasons, one that his father always drank, even while his parents were married. And Joey wasn't a bad kid, he just had family issues at home, and his teachers knew that. They just never acted on it because he asked them not to, only because his father was a _violent_ drunk. It was best to stay out of his way when he was in one of his moods. But instead of Joey keeping his cool, he flared up.

"Wha-! Dad, _I'm_ not the reason why they left. _I'm_ not the one who drank their health away and-!" Joey was cut off by a slap to the face from his father.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that, young man." He growled.

Joey could feel the danger in the air now; his father wasn't sober at all. This was a state of rage that was induced by a drinking binge. He was _totally _trashed, and it was deceiving that it seemed like he wasn't. Joey could smell the alcohol on his father's breath. He backed away slowly, but his father matched his pace until Joey was backed up against the window. The cold glass reached his skin from within his school jacket. His father grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. His brown eyes seemed to darken with anger.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Joey stammered now, he was trying to calm him down. Joey knew that this was his fault, and that he shouldn't have poked the bear, or so to speak. Joey poked the bear with a very sharp stick, and he was gonna pay for it.

"Sorry ain't good enough anymore. I've had it now, you and your constant fighting. You failing your classes, and stayin' out late ain't acceptable." Mr. Wheeler lifted his son and slammed him against the window, it shattering under the force of the blow. Glass shards flying everywhere, some even cutting Joey's clothes and his skin. He could feel warm liquid on him now. The cool air stung too.

"Dad, really. You don't know what you're doin'." Joey said in desperation now. He looked over his shoulder, if his father let's go. He's gonna have a long fall to the ground, and Joey Wheeler may not bounce back like he does in his fights. _This might be the end of me. Just great._ "C'mon, let's talk about 'dis."

"NO!" Mr. Wheeler roared. "YOU'RE DONE TALKING!" His face turning a strange shade of green and purple, he looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Put me down, and I can go and get you some medicine." Joey said, he was strangely calm. _I guess lookin' the dangers of our adventures in the face does 'dat to ya._ "Just put me down." Joey put his hands on his fathers'.

Mr. Wheeler looked tired and sick. He just nodded and placed Joey onto the ground. He swayed and landed face first onto the ground, the same ground that was littered with glass. Joey took a tentative step around him and _slipped_ on some glass. He stumbled back and tried to regain his balance but it didn't work. He started to fall out the window, but Joey grabbed onto the windowsill in time. The broken window glass was cutting into his hands. Blood was dripping down from the window and onto his face.

"Great, just what I need. My dad's passed out on the ground and I'm hanging onto a broken window for my life." Joey said sarcastically. The glass dug in more and he hissed in pain. Joey looked down, trying to judge the distance from where he was at, and seeing if he could survive the fall. There were some bushes right beneath him, if he timed himself just right. He could survive the impact with only some broken bones. "Hey, it's better than dying right?" Joey gripped the side of the apartment building and swung by his one hand to get into the right position. _On three. One, two…three!_ Joey let go and felt the adrenaline pump through his veins as he whistled through the silent air and when he landed, he felt a _CRUNCH_ from bones and he passed out.

* * *

Oh no! Man, i can't wait to update this story, although it might not be as often as I like.

Joey: What! Are ya _tryin'_ ta kill me!

IHJW: NO! Why would I do that?

Joey: 'Cause you hate me.

IHJW: Look at my user name. why would I hate you if it is I Heart Joey Wheeler?

Joey:...I have no further comments at this time.

IHJW: Good, now people R&R


	2. Great, Just Great

Starting from now on this story will be in Joey's Point of View. I have certain troubles when it comes to writing in 3rd person for the protagonist. Plus, it would be better this way, trust me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it owns me. Just Kiddin' :D

* * *

I remembered somethin', but I wasn't sure what that was. Oh yea, my drunken father tried to kill me and I had to save my own skin. And by doing that, I think I landed in some bushes. I started to hear police sirens, ambulances, and the usual fire truck that came along. _'Bout time. I'm not even sure how hurt I am._ I opened my eyes a crack and saw the policemen run into the building. _Hello? Ova here, possibly bleedin' to death._ I opened my eyes all of the way and looked around. _Hey, at least it doesn't hurt when I move._ Some people noticed me and started to walk over. _Good, I was startin' to wonder if they were gonna leave without me or not._

"Hi doggy." The one paramedic smiled once he got down to my level.

_Whaaat!_ I wasn't a dog! This guy must work for Kaiba. I narrowed my eyes and growled at him. The guy jumped back.

"Whoa! I'm sorry. Here, I'll be back." His smile was tighter now. I cocked my head in confusion when he walked off.

_Why did he just leave?_ I shook my head, okay I've had enough of this. I got up onto my hands and feet, and attempted to get onto my feet. _Attempted_ was the operative word, 'cause I just fell back onto all fours again. _Now what?_ That was when I decided to look. And man I did not like what I saw. _I AM a DOG! But, but, but…_

The man came back with some food and water. "Here ya go." He set them down tentatively. I walked up to the food, it was some leftover hot dogs and a bowl with water.

_Maybe I'm just hallucinatin'. Maybe I just need food._ I started to eat the food, and it was gone, just like that. I blinked and looked around again. _Nope, that's not it. Well, I'll just act nice. _I barked and wagged my tail. _If Kaiba ever sees me like 'dis, he's gonna have a field day._

"What's going on?" I heard the one person right now that would help me in a heartbeat. I looked to see Yugi, Tristan, and Tea run up to the medics. I judged the guy in front of me and saw how scrawny he was. I could easily get past him.

"Mr. Wheeler was found drunk and passed out. The window was shattered and blood was found around the windowpane. We took him into custody, hoping that he might remember what went on in his house." The investigator replied.

I made a mad dash around the one paramedic and went straight to the guys. Yugi jumped in surprise. But then his features softened, "Oh hey there. Just checking out what's going on huh?"

I nodded, man I hoped that didn't look too weird. I just hoped that one of them would take me with them. I didn't need to be wanderin' the streets. Think about what would happen then. I shuddered some.

"You know what? He looks like a Joey version of a dog." Tristan chuckled. "Hey, where is Wheeler anyway?" He glanced around, "This is where he said he was coming after he left school."

"You know Joey, he'll turn up. I doubt that he would be gone long." Tea smiled. "But, maybe we should go and look for him, just to be safe."

_I'm right here guys!_ If I could have shouted right now, it would have been what I needed. But shouting was out, only because I couldn't _Talk_. This was so inconvenient. I butted my head against Yugi and looked at him meaningfully. Maybe he'll get the message.

"You can come. Maybe you can stay with me for a while, I just have to clear it with my Grandpa." He grinned at me. The happy little bugger, well, this is why we're pals.

"Yugi, is it wise to take a stray off the street? I mean we know nothing about him." Tea asked. I wanted to growl at her, sooo badly. But, if I wanted to keep my furry hide off of the streets, I was gonna have to keep my cool, and well, _act_ like a dog. And when they're at school, I can figure out why this happened to _me_.

"He seems really nice. I don't see why not." Yugi shrugged. "There's just _something_ about him, something familiar." He looked at me, "But if you're gonna stay with me, you're gonna need a collar."

_Collar? Did Yuge say 'Collar? Please tell me 'dat he didn't say what I thought he did!_ Inside my mind I started to freak out, which was the only place I could freak out at this point.

"Did you see the look on his face when he said 'collar'? Man Yugi, this one might be afraid of collars, you should name him after Wheeler. How 'bout mutt? I think Kaiba would appreciate it." Tristan snickered.

"Tristan!" Tea slapped him upside the head, "What the hell is wrong with you? Honestly, …" She trailed off and crossed her arms across her chest.

_Thank you Tea. But when I'm back to my normal human self, I'm gonna kill Tristan._ I thought.

"I don't know what I'm gonna call him, we'll figure that out later. Come on guys."

"Are you friends of the Wheelers' by chance?" Someone walked up to us.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tristan asked him, the new guy looked completely uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it.

"Mr. Wheeler woke up. And disclosed some very interesting information to us, he says he doesn't remember much. But he does remember attacking his son, Joseph Wheeler." The man said, "He could tell us that he threatened to kill him, even though he was reluctant in the matter, but then he got sick and collapsed. He doesn't know what happened next."

_Finally, my old man is gonna get what was coming to him. _I thought smugly. But the others' faces were masks of horror and disgust.

"Joey knew that his father was an abusive drunk, but I know that he wouldn't have let it get this far." Tristan murmured, his fists were shaking.

"Joey." Tears were in Tea's eyes.

"Where is he now?" Authority took over Yugi as his Millennium Puzzle glowed and the spirit that we all knew inhabited it took over. "Have you found any evidence?"

He shook his head, "None, but we'll keep you posted until we do."

"Thank you. I guess all we can do, is wait." Yugi said solemnly.

_What have I gotten my friends into?_

* * *

IHJW: *looking at the new wheeler dog* I think I prefer you this way. A whole lot less annoying.

Joey: *barks and growls at the author*

IHJW: Yeah yeah, don't worry. We'll find out why you're like this...next chapter. *Watches as he stalks away* Review please? I'm gonna need all the support that I can get.


End file.
